<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Urge by helena_s_renn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941942">Urge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn'>helena_s_renn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Brother, Myself [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Blow job in shower, Incest, M/M, Mama Kiszka (offstage), Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This fic isn't about w/s, Twincest, possibly underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The shower water thundered against his chest and most of the back of Jake's upper body, warm, but the saliva running down his balls – that was hot.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Brother, Myself [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Urge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Could be underage or not. J/J could be teens or older, it's up to you. This won't be cross-posted to RF since "maybe" they're &lt;18. </p><p>They don't say the magic words, but it doesn't mean they don't feel it. </p><p>This is a work of fiction. I'm not suggesting the real GVF are or were in such a relationship. Flames and other BS won't be tolerated. No disrespect EVER toward the real people these characters resemble. The opposite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Josh, hurry up! We gotta leave in ten!” the twins' mother called through the bathroom door. Running late was not their norm; it simply wasn't allowed. </p><p>“Alright, alright!” he yelled back over the splash of the shower. One of his hands was braced flat against the aging ceramic tiles on the back wall; the other, against the cloudy glass of the sliding door. Still, it was tricky business to stay upright. Josh’s bare feet had pushed far apart till they hit the rounded bottom sides of the tub. </p><p>Between them knelt Jake. The jerky movements of his right arm were obvious. Head tilted back, he loosened his jaw to allow Josh to feed him his erection, which he had been orally stroking for the last two minutes or so. The sound of their mom's voice froze him mid-suck. </p><p>“You gotta hurry,” Josh whispered loudly, glad for the excuse to get off lightning-fast. Jake’s long throat squeezed him almost painfully as he swallowed, and the whole hot mouth became a wet, sucking cavern of swirling tongue and sliding pressure. Pumping his hips to the beat of teenaged hormonal frenzy and animal drive, Josh clamped his teeth to stifle his usual noises and rode Jake’s face. He knew his brother could take it – his wide palate assured his teeth never nicked. Always needing to one-up the elder, Jake had perfected his skills. He just couldn’t be bad at giving head - it wasn’t in his nature. </p><p>Blood pounded in Josh’s chest and temples and purple hard-on, which he thrust through the tight ring of Jake’s lips. It was okay to rush right now, to speed up, to come fast. Like some dirty, dirty dance, Josh's body hitched and ground, ass clenching, abdominal muscles undulating as he strove for it. The shower water thundered against his chest and most of the back of Jake's upper body, warm, but the saliva running down his balls – that was hot. Huge, his load would equal a deluge, too... his balls hung heavy between his legs, tense, pulling up and up. Push, push, "Yeah, oh god, almost there..."</p><p>Inevitable slurping noises and Jake’s hands coming up to clutch his ass cheeks took him close, so close. At the last second, Josh fisted Jake’s water-flattened, darkened hair and yanked him all the way down, shuddering as his orgasm hit and nearly losing his balance. It was all he could do to repress an ecstatic scream. Suddenly his balls were sore as if they'd been turned inside out, and Jake swallowed it all. </p><p>When the daze cleared from his vision, Josh looked down again into the eyes, not quite identical to his, that were fixed on him. Though Jake liked to take his time cleaning him, he pulled free. By now they were down to maybe five minutes. </p><p>“Now you...”</p><p>Just as Josh was about to get to his knees, Jake hissed, “There’s no time,” and then, “watch!” He must have been a hair-trigger twitch away from coming. Tendons and muscles bunched and shifted as he thrust into his hand a few more times, his body half-writhing, half-humping. There was little that turned Josh on more than watching Jake pleasuring himself, and on another day he might have come again but he was dry. Stroking himself, it took Jake less than half a minute before the first string of semen spurted forth. Release, for Jake, drained his body and brain. When he shot, it was with a guttural grunt as if someone had kicked him in the belly. The half dozen streaks of white he'd deliberately aimed at Josh's toes washed away along with all the tension in his body, leaving him bent limply forward against Josh's leg to catch his breath.</p><p>“Ok, come on,” he signaled his recovery a few seconds later, though he was not anywhere near steady. </p><p>Josh warned, “Ssh!” Reaching out a hand, he helped his brother to his feet. </p><p>The same disembodied, exasperated female voice as before filtered through the wood panels of the door. “Jake, I know you’re in there. Please just hurry up, you boys!”</p><p>The young men’s eyes met again, in abject horror. Then Josh shrugged, and reached for the bottle of shampoo. </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It occurred to me... In case you're feeling a little oogie right now, the end is not foreshadowing. I may write brother stuff but not intergenerational.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>